Mutação Parte Final
by Eliziane
Summary: A ameaça continua. Enquanto Mulder é mantido em cativeiro, Scully precisa enfrentar vários desafios antes que seja tarde demais para salva lo.


Disclaimer: Os pesonagens desta fic pertencem a CC – 1013 – FOX. 

**Resumo: **A ameaça continua. Enquanto Mulder é mantido em cativeiro, Scully precisa enfrentar vários desafios antes que seja tarde demais para salvá-lo.

**Título:** Mutação

Julian Kyle era um antigo conhecido dos agentes Mulder e Scully. Trabalhando em um caso há anos atrás sobre transplante ilegal de pele, ambos acabaram chegando ao coração da Ásia onde se depararam com um verdadeiro exército de soldados ressuscitados através dos métodos nada concencionais do médico bizarro.

Para o Dr. Kyle, o sobrenatural e a ciência tinham muito em comum. Escondido por razões óbvias, Julian Kyle voltava agora mais perigoso do que antes, e pelo visto, com um novo experimento ainda mais bestificante que o último.

Olhando para a criatura peluda mais parecida com um gorila, Scully não podia associá-lo com Mulder de forma alguma, nem mesmo quando ele se pendurou nas barras de ferro da jaula e estendeu a mão com os olhos cheios de súplica.

-Dana... Sou eu...

-Oh!

Dr. Kyle estava um pouco mais atrás sorrindo satisfeito.

-Vou deixá-los a sós um pouco.

-Mul... Mulder?

-Estou tão horrível assim? – ele replicou olhando para os braços peludos – Quem sabe da próxima vez eu não me depilo melhor?

Com um soluço, Scully correu até a jaula e pegou nas mãos dele sobre as barras de ferro.

-Mulder... O que fizeram com você?

-Me aplicaram uma injeção que me deixou apagado por dez horas. Quando acordei, já estava assim. – explicou com a voz difícil.

-Mas por que? O que ele quer conosco? Isso tem reversão? Até quando...

Ele baixou a cabeça rindo de lado e em seguida desabou sentando como um gorila. Estava sem roupa alguma e cada parte do seu corpo era coberta de pêlos negros.

-A pior parte é ter que controlar a vontade de me pendurar. Eles têm me dado bananas e mais bananas... Você não teria uma cerveja?

Chorando, Scully estendeu a mão e tocou na cabeça dele. Os fios macios do cabelo castanho se confundiam com os pêlos dos ombros, abundantes e grossos.

-Uma cerveja... – ele repetiu voltando o rosto e cheirando a mão dela. Scully não esperava que ele tivesse tanta força ao puxá-la para si e começar a focinhar seu colo e descer para sua feminilidade. – Oh, nossa!... Que cheiro você tem!... Cheiro de fêmea!

-Mulder...

-Faria amor com você agora...

-Mulder!

As mãos dele a pegavam com extrema força, quase ao ponto de machucar. Apertaram-lhe os seios, as nádegas, a cintura fina. Scully sentiu receio do seu entusiamo, mas foi ele quem parou em tempo e novamente caiu sentado de costas para ela.

-Me acha um monstro, não é?

-Não.

-Diga a verdade. Você nunca soube mentir. Principalmente para mim.

-Vou tirar você daqui. Vamos encontrar uma maneira de reverter essa situação, eu prometo!

-Há uma maneira. – disse Kyle voltando até eles – Existe um antídoto e apenas você, Srta. Scully, poderá conseguir.

-O que quer dizer?

-Aquele homem que você apanhou em Greenwish é um cientista muito bom. Meu ex-sócio. Ele me traiu e fugiu com o antídoto que criamos. Estava tentando me chantagear.

-E o que você está exatamente fazendo conosco não é chantagem?

-Só quero de volta o que é meu. Considere que você e Mulder têm uma dívida comigo. Cabe a você pagá-la se quiser o seu amante de volta.

Scully engoliu em seco enrubescendo diante do comentário.

-Está no Bureau de medicina da marinha. Case depositou o refratário dentro de um cofre no setor seis de segurança máxima. Você como médica, terá acesso à área restrita. Traga este antídoto para mim e eu liberto Mulder.

-Ele ficará bem?

-Tem a minha palavra.

Scully se voltou para a jaula onde Mulder catava distraído entre os pêlos do braço esquerdo.

-Preciso lhe dizer que não lhe resta muito tempo. – Kyle prosseguiu com falso pesar – O cérebro dele está regredindo. Em mais cinco horas será tarde demais.

-O senhor é um monstro. – ela vociferou afetada.

-As chaves estão na ignição.

Em dúvidas, ela olhou para o amado e outra vez para o homem grande usando uma bata branca sobre as roupas comuns.

-Srta. Scully?

Ela não hesitou mais. Saiu apressada sem que nenhum dos homens a detivesse e entrou no carro lá fora estacionado.

Kyle permaneceu na porta da choupana observando a poeira subir e se perder entre a brisa quente daquela tarde animosa.

**Prédio do FBI**

**20:12 pm**

A expressão de Skinner não era nada satisfeita ao receber Scully em sua sala hora depois do final do expediente.

-Por onde esteve a tarde toda? Pensei tê-la mandado vir ficar com a Sra. Mulder.

-Eu recebi um chamado urgente de uma pessoa e tive que atender.

-Um chamado urgente. Referente a quê?

-Ahn... Pessoal, senhor.

-Mais importante do que achar o agente Mulder?

-Eu...

Skinner a estudou um momento meio duvidoso.

-Agente Scully, está acontecendo alguma coisa que eu deveria saber?

-Não senhor.

-Tem certeza?

-Sim, senhor...

Ele balançou a cabeça pensativo. Viu ela olhar para o relógio de pulso e tamborilar os dedos sobre o colo impaciente.

-Scully, espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

-Senhor?

-Se estiver fazendo algo do qual não possa me contar, espero que saiba se sair bem.

Embaraçada, Scully mordeu o lábio e as lágrimas vieram com força aos olhos, mas ela se conteve.

-Consegui arrancar alguma coisa do homem que você baleou. Ele estava na casa da Sra. Mulder tentando proteger o próprio Mulder

-Protegê-lo? Ele não parecia ser o bom moço quando eu apareci lá. – replicou espantada.

-Ele me falou um nome. Julian Kyle. Você lembra, não lembra?

Ela engoliu em seco baixando a cabeça um momento.

-Mulder e você estiveram envolvidos com o Dr. Kyle e seu irmão falecido, o Emile Paladin.

-Er... Sim, senhor... Eu recordo.

-Sabia alguma coisa sobre isso, agente Scully? Algo que me possa esclarecer, porque o Coronel Case foi assassinado sob a vigilância dos três agentes que colocamos à porta do seu quarto?

-Senhor?...

-Isso mesmo. Alguém lhe aplicou uma overdose de morfina pouco depois que eu saí.

Scully meneou a cabeça meio que atônita.

-Seja o que for, não poderemos mais contar com aquele homem como testemunha. Ele falou bem pouco, o resto teremos que descobrir por conta própria.

Vendo que ela hesitava, Skinner inflou o peito percebendo-lhe a expressão de incerteza no rosto abatido.

-Bem, acho que é tudo por enquanto...

Ansiosa, Scully afastou a cadeira e se levantou num ímpeto.

-Agente Scully...

-Sim, senhor?

-Eu sugiro que vá para casa e tente descansar. O FBI está empenhado em achar o Mulder. Se isso for muito para você, é melhor ficar fora do caso.

Ela saiu sem nada responder. Ganhou o corredor vazio e quase correu para o elevador. Frohike estava esperando por ela na sala de Mulder com tudo o que precisava.

-Quanto tempo eu tenho?

-Menos de três horas.

-Oh, Deus!... Preciso ir então.

-Talvez ele esteja blefando. Disse aquilo para pressioná-la.

-Sim, mas eu não quero ter que descobrir tarde demais.

O baixinho concordou lhe passando um telefone celular, o cartão magnético falsificado e a identidade que daria acesso ao prédio principal do Bureau.

-Precisa que eu vá com você?

-É melhor não, Frohike. Eles podem estar me observando. Parecem saber de muitas coisas.

-Está bem. Neste caso, tome bastante cuidado.

-Obrigada.

-Traga Mulder de volta.

Ela lhe deu um meio sorriso. Girou nos calcanhares e saiu em desabalada pressa para a garagem disposta a recuperar o tempo perdido.

**Bureau de Medicina da Marinha**

**Washington, Distrito de Columbia**

Um enorme soldado vigiava a porta principal do prédio de acesso ao nível seis do Bureau. Ao ver Scully àquela hora da noite, ele ficou em alerta exigindo explicações.

-Sou a doutora Dana Scully, auxiliar do Coronel Thomas Case no Centro de Pesquisa Nacional do Hospital George Washington. Ele me pediu que viesse apanhar algumas amostras para pesquisa. Estão no sexto andar, nível seis.

O homem observou seu cartão e a identidade. Refletiu um pouco e depois olhou bem para ela.

-Há uma semana não temos notícias do Coronel Case.

-Que estranho, porque ele me disse que pedira licença temporária para se dedicar a um novo estudo. Algo que vai revolucionar a medicina nos próximos anos.

-O prédio está todo fechado. Já acabou o expediente faz tempo.

-Eu sei... Mas ele ligou tem meia hora exigindo as amostras com urgência. Quer ligar para ele e confirmar?

Ainda desconfiado, o soldado devolveu seus documentos e abanou a cabeça.

-Vou ter que revistar a senhora.

-Sem problema.

Com o corpo tenso, Scully concordou em levantar os braços e deixar que ele usasse o detector de metais.

-Pode, por favor, esvaziar os bolsos?

-Ahn... claro.

Sobre o balcão da recepção ela colocou as chaves do carro, o celular e a identidade falsa. O rapaz ficou satisfeito com sua obediência.

-Está limpo. – concluiu emprestando um crachá de visitante – Pode passar.

-Obrigada.

Ela ultrapassou a porta de vidro e o soldado ficou olhando para suas formas esguias, imaginando o quanto poderia ser inofensiva sem aquelas roupas todas.

Scully por sua vez, tomou o elevador direto ao nível seis com o coração palpitando de expectativa.

Usou o cartão magnético na porta verificando que a câmera da parede a observava sem perder um detalhe sequer.

Como o Dr. Kyle disse, havia um cofre por trás de uma cortina espessa de plástico. O lugar era muito frio. Algum tipo de câmara de conservação mantida sob o mais rigoroso sistema de refrigeração.

Frohike dera a Scully um celular especial capaz de fazer a leitura da senha em poucos segundos. Scully usou a o aparelho para quebrar o sigilo do cofre em tempo hábil. Percebeu um recipiente em forma de cilindro cinza do tamanho de um tubo de ensaio. O conteúdo era amarelo-claro e estava muito concentrado.

Era o único refratário daquele cofre, o que a levou a crer que deveria ser a descoberta preciosa do Coronel Case.

Scully tentou fazer tudo o mais rápido possível, mas quando fechava o cofre, ouviu um ruído lá atrás e seus olhos azuis arregalaram de pavor.

O laboratório não servia apenas para guardar as amostras do antídoto, mas como local de pesquisa para a fabricação daquelas criaturas em massa. Haviam pelo menos três homens-gorila soltos de suas jaulas. Dois deles conseguiram arrombar o armário de comida e agora alimentavam-se sentados diante do frigobar aberto.

O terceiro deles avançou para ela curioso com sua presença ali. Parecia indiferente ao frio, que de alguma maneira os mantinha menos agressivos do que normalmente deveriam ser.

-Oh! – Scully procurou alguma coisa que pudesse usar para se defender vendo aquela criatura peluda saltando em sua direção. Infelizmente não pudera entrar no prédio com sua arma, então rezou para que não tivesse de usar suas habildiades em defesa pessoal.

Por sua vez, o homem-gorila chegou junto dela aspirando forte pelas narinas. Para ele, tratava-se de uma fêmea que certamente deveria ser mais saborosa do que a comida disputada mais atrás.

Imóvel, Scully engoliu em seco quando ele ficou à sua altura e cheirou seu pescoço perfumado, gostando da fragrância.

Ela precisou deter outro gemido agoniado quando ele apertou seus seios nas mãos grandes e a puxou para si descendo e focinhando seu colo, a barriga, o meio das coxas em busca do seu cheiro.

Esta criatura não falava, assim como as outras duas, mas entendiam-se com grunhidos e urros assustadores. A comida já não lhes interessava porque a fêmea parecia ser uma presa melhor. Não demorou para que o primeiro se sentisse ameaçado no seu território e logo, os três começaram a brigar violentamente por ela.

Em toda sua vida Scully jamais sentiu tanto medo. Era a primeira vez que presenciava aquele tipo de disputa. Tinha certeza de que não gostaria do resultado, fosse qual fosse o vencedor, por isso tratou de sair de costas lentamente até a porta para escapar antes que algum deles decidisse impedi-la.

Para sua sorte, os três juntos não tinham a mentalidade de uma criança de dois anos. Continuaram brigando até que um deles caiu morto e o outro recuou assustado. Pela janela de vidro, Scully observou o vencedor procurá-la em vão, já que ela conseguira sair sem ser vista.

A parte surpreendente foi quando ele se convenceu de que o troféu seria mesmo o resto da comida que sobrara no frigobar aberto. Como se nada tivesse acontecido, ele sentou no chão diante da pequena geladeira e voltou a comer.

Scully levou quase vinte minutos para sair do prédio. O soldado já estava ficando impaciente ao vê-la chegar com a mesma aparente calma que entrara.

-Mais uma vez obrigada.

-Espere.

Ela se deteve voltando o corpo todo para ele.

-Vou ter que revistá-la outra vez.

Scully concordou. Ergueu as mãos no ar e disse:

-Está bem, soldado. Faça o seu trabalho.

O rapaz sabia que não fazia parte da rotina revistar o visitante na saída, mas não resistiu em admirar o corpo dela mais um pouco. Não era toda noite que uma mulher linda aparecia por ali com aquele jeitinho meigo de falar.

-Está limpo.

-Obrigada. Tenha uma boa noite.

-A senhora também.

A prioridade agora era chegar em tempo para salvar a vida de Mulder. Enquanto dirigia, Scully só pensava nele.

Aquele fora um dia bastante cansativo, e ela nem percebia como estava esgotada. Teria pela frente um longo percurso de volta até Baltimore.

Se pegou rindo do flerte do soldado. Em outra ocasião seria uma lisonja, mas naquele momento a única coisa que fazia sentido era reaver seu parceiro com vida. Refletiu que no fundo, o homem e o macaco eram uma única criatura separadas pela evolução.

Ela rezava para que o seu esforço não fosse em vão. Que Julian Kyle mantivesse a palavra. Que pelo menos naquele refratário estivesse a cura para o que ela vira acontecendo no corpo de Mulder.

Gostaria de ter tido mais tempo para poder pesquisar o antídoto. Queria ter podido observar aquelas criaturas mais de perto, colher amostras de tecidos e DNA entre outras coisas. Se tudo o que ouvira e vira fosse verdade, aquela seria uma uma descoberta científica fabulosa.

O trânsito calmo ajudou na progressão até o local secreto de pesquisa do Dr. Kyle. Sem perceber, Scully dirigia a mais de cem por hora, ignorando todos os avisos de limite de velocidade.

A noite avançava um tanto mais fria do que de costume e na altura da rodovia noventa e cinco, começou a chover torrencialmente. Naquele mesmo trecho, os faróis de outro carro na direção contrária ofuscaram sua visão, obrigando-a a sair da estrada e parar.

Eram os mesmos homens daquela tarde, já em outro carro. Dois deles se aproximaram. Um tomou o lugar ao volante e o outro a convidou para entrar na picape negra ao lado.

Para sua surpresa, não estavam mais no mesmo caminho. O automóvel seguiu na direção de Newark numa rota paralela à rodovia noventa e cinco.

Como da outra vez, ela não fez perguntas. O homem que dirigia também não pareceu disposto a conversar.

Meia hora mais tarde, uma cerca branca surgiu no escuro cortante, denunciando que estavam nos limites de uma fazenda abandonada.

Julian Kyle aguardava cheio de expectativa na casa rústica transformada em quartel general.

-Srta. Scully. Achei que não conseguiria. Espero que me perdoe a mudança brusca de residência, mas eu não poderia correr o risco de ser apanhado, caso a senhorita tenha trazido todo o FBI consigo.

-Eu não falei com ninguém. – apressou-se em afirmar.

-Não sei se credito... Mas sei também como seus colegas são audazes. Devem estar fazendo o diabo para encontrar seu agente desaparecido. Assim como eu usei meios para rastreá-la, eles podem ter feito o mesmo.

-Trouxe o que me pediu. – ela abriu o casaco molhado de chuva e exibiu o refratário bastante conhecido por ele. – Agora liberte Mulder.

-Devagar. Um dos meus auxiliares vai verificar o conteúdo. Só então eu cumprirei minha parte no acordo.

-Preciso vê-lo...

O médico robusto arqueou os lábios em um sorriso mordaz.

-Claro. Como desejar.

Fazendo um gesto largo, ele a convidou. Deixou que entrasse na casa obscura e um dos homens indicou o caminho.

Desta vez, a jaula estava no porão junto a várias caixas de equipamentos. Mais atrás havia uma porta de metal resistente e algo como rugidos agoniados vinham dali.

-Não se preocupe. – disse Kyle atrás dela – Temos homens em vários estágios de mutação. Confesso que dói um pouco, mas quando chega ao estágio final, eles deixam de ser homens e se comportam como verdadeiros animais.

-Mulder!...

Ignorando o tom de zombaria dele, Scully se apressou até a jaula onde Mulder estava dormindo e olhou para ele penalisada.

-Mulder, sou eu...!

A voz doce pareceu despertá-lo. Abriu os olhos amendoados e cheirou o ar sentindo seu perfume.

-Mulder. – de joelhos, Scully esboçou um gesto de tocá-lo, mas ele agilmente saiu para trás e continuou cheirando o ar. – Sou eu, Scully. Trouxe algo para você. Algo que gosta muito.

Ela levou a mão para dentro do casaco e tirou um pacote de sementes de girassol. – Olha... Você quer um pouco?

Desconfiado, ele pegou o pacote e se retraiu de novo. Cheirou, cheirou e cheirou.

-Quer que eu ajude?

Ele olhou para ela de mão estendida. Devolveu o embrulho observando do canto Scully rasgar a embalagem.

-Sementes fresquinhas e crocantes. Como você gosta.

Outra vez ele pegou o pacote e derramou na palma da mão. Soprava e aspirava forte pelas narinas. Seu comportamento era muito próximo a de um animal.

-Mulder...

Scully estendeu a mão por entre as barras e ele fechou os olhos sentindo a carícia no braço peludo.

De repente ele largou as sementes e começou a abalar a jaula com uma força tremenda que a obrigou a sair de costas.

Julian Kyle observava a cena sem interferir. Um empregado veio sussurrar no seu ouvido alguma coisa e ele assentiu.

-O que há com ele? – Scully perguntou sentindo as lágrimas aflorarem dos olhos. – O que você fez com ele?

-É o estágio final.

-Ajude-o! Você prometeu!

Kyle recebeu uma seringa das mãos do auxiliar e se aproximou.

-Vou cumprir a minha parte no trato, srta. Scully. Mas para isso terei de sedá-lo.

Scully deu espaço vendo o empregado surgir com uma espingarda.

Mulder parecia muito agitado. Emitia grunhidos e se pendurava na jaula a ponto de quase virá-la.

O empregado de Kyle mirou e o tiro certeiro da espingarda de dardos foi no peito dele. Levou alguns segundos até que Mulder finalmente se rendeu ao poder do sonífero e desabou pesadamente de bruços por cima das sementes espalhadas.

Kyle aproveitou a demência de Mulder para se aproximar e aplicar o antídoto em sem braço esquerdo. Afastou-se na expectativa enquanto Scully permanecia imóvel respirando com dificuldade.

-Já fez isso antes? – ela perguntou num sussurro.

-Sim. Em Thomas Case antes dele fugir. Mas o estágio não era tão avançado. Nós não quisemos nos arriscar.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Pode não funcionar. Pode ser tarde demais.

No chão, Mulder começou a convulsionar. Seu corpo vibrou e se sacudiu tão violentamente que ele chegou a se torcer.

-Está tendo uma parada cardíaca...! – Scully esboçou um gesto de ir ajudar, mas o homem que segurava a espingarda a impeliu para longe.

Kyle se voltou para ela sisudo. Largou a seringa no chão e resmungou:

-Você foi muito tola, srta. Scully. Este não é o antídoto!

Os olhos azuis dela estavam arregalados de euforia. Enquanto o homem da jaula se debatia, o outro que carregava a espingarda a segurou pelo braço firmemente.

-Acabou de assinar a sentença de morte do seu parceiro. – Kyle vociferou – E a sua também!

Neste momento ouviram o som nítido de helicópteros chegando. Vozes exaltadas e tiros ecoaram lá de cima e Kyle olhou para ela raivoso.

-Você mentiu para mim!

-O senhor também, Dr. Kyle. Em momento algum acreditei que este homem fosse Mulder.

-Miserável!

Antes que Kyle esboçasse um gesto de machucá-la, Scully pisou no pé do homem que a segurava e tomou a espingarda dele. Ainda restava um dardo que foi disparado por ela no pescoço do médico e ele se deteve sufocando com o poder do sonífero.

-FBI, todos para o chão!

Nunca a voz de Skinner pareceu tão agradável aos ouvidos de Scully. Em pouco tempo um grupo de elite apareceu armado, rendendo todos os que vigiavam a casa. Skinner se apressou até Scully muito preocupado. Julian Kyle não conseguia mais se mover e não resistiu à voz de prisão que lhe foi dada.

-Scully, você está bem?

-Sim, senhor. Mas preciso achar o Mulder.

-Ali... – ele apontou para a porta de metal.

Um grupo de seis homens foi na frente. Arrombaram a porta e se depararam com várias outras jaulas. Ao todo eram sete. Em cada uma, um homem sofrendo um estágio diferente de mutação. Na última delas, a que estava suspensa do chão por correntes, o agente Mulder se encontrava algemado e amordaçado, mas consciente.

-Por aqui! – chamou um dos agentes de elite. Usava colete a prova de balas, capacete negro e carregava uma arma de alto calibre.

-Mulder! – Scully se aproximou aliviada. Deixou que o libertassem e ela mesma entrou na jaula para examiná-lo. – Está bem?

-Ele parece sedado... – Skinner concluiu.

-Vai ficar tudo bem! – afirmou Scully afagando seu rosto e os cabelos em desalinho.

-Tragam os paramédicos! – foi a ordem de Skinner. – Rápido! Temos pessoas aqui precisando de cuidados.

-Mulder, fale comigo...!

Ainda bobo, ele voltou os olhos para ela, lambeu os lábios e sussurrou:

-Bananas... Odeio babanas, Scu-lly...

-É...! Eu sei! Mas agora vai ficar tudo bem. Vamos tirar você daqui!

**Arlington, apartamento 42 **

**Dois dias mais tarde **

Refestelado na poltrona olhando alguns relatórios, Mulder ouviu um barulho na porta, mas não se deu ao trabalho de ir ver quem era. Apenas olhou por cima do ombro em tempo de receber Scully que entrava com um pacote de compras, as chaves do carro e do apartamento dele nas mãos.

-Já decidiu quando sairá deste sofá? Não aguento mais fazer compras para você... – ela se aproximou reclamando – O homem da mercearia da esquina pensa que nos casamos só porque estou comprando suas sementes de girassol favoritas.

Rindo à vontade, Mulder fechou a pasta escura e suspirou se esticando com preguiça.

-Skinner disse para eu só voltar na segunda, o que me dá mais três dias de folga com você. Que tal a gente fugir e se casar em Las Vegas?

-Aqueles casamentos rápidos não valem perante a justiça, Mulder. Como irei reclamar pensão mais tarde de você? – retrucou passando para a cozinha onde guardou as compras no armário dele.

-Ora... A gente pode ir ao cartório depois...!

Scully meneou a cabeça olhando para ele da soleira enquanto preparava duas taças de vinho.

-Seria capaz?

Ele apanhou uma almofada e a colocou diante do colo dando de ombros.

-Só me diga quando.

Duvidosa, Scully chegou com as bebidas e lhe ofereceu uma taça.

-Nunca pensou seriamente nisso? – Mulder insistiu agora sem sinal de zombaria – Um de nós dois teria que abrir mão do FBI, você sabe. Ou ambos...

Scully sentou ao lado dele dividindo o pouco espaço da poltrona. Provou o vinho tinto lentamente como que degustando sua indagação.

-Teríamos que mudar completamente de vida, Mulder. Você ainda sonha em ter uma casa no campo, longe da cidade grande?

Ele estendeu a mão para fazer um afago no rosto dela e aquele olhar profundo pareceu querer enxergar sua alma.

-De uns dias pra cá eu só penso na imensidão da África. – zombou fazendo-a rir.

-Deve ser o efeito tardio das experiências do Dr. Kyle.

Mulder concordou olhando para a pasta na mesinha de centro.

-Foi sorte tê-lo apanhado. Só falta descobrir se Emile Paladin ainda vive ou está mesmo morto como sabíamos.

-Hum, sendo irmão de quem é, não duvido que Paladin vá aparecer de uma hora para outra querendo dominar o mundo.

Mulder bebeu o vinho em um grande e prazeroso gole. Fez um impulso no corpo segurando na coxa dela e foi em busca da garrafa na cozinha.

-Ah...! _Fondue!_ – exclamou animado – Teremos uma noite especial?

-Se nenhuma ligação de Skinner nos separar... Falando nisso, você telefonou para sua mãe?

-Uhum! Agora ela está tranquila. Graças a você.

Ele veio até ela trazendo a garrafa de vinho. Serviu um pouco mais para Scully enquanto sentava com as pernas abertas quase prensando-a no sofá estreito.

-Ela me contou a maneira como você a salvou do Coronel Case. Foi um ato de bravura, Scully. Obrigado.

-Não teria conseguido sem a ajuda dela. – replicou modesta.

Mulder deu um riso gracioso diante do seu embaraço. A voz soou mais rouca quando completou:

-Skinner falou-me do caso em detalhes. No fundo, Case não era tão mau quanto Julian Kyle. Ele só queria acabar com as pesquisas que aconteciam no prédio do Bureou da Marinha sem o conhecimento do governo.

-Infelizmente todas as cobaias morreram antes que as pesquisas fossem concluídas. – ela lamentou fazendo um breve momento de silêncio.

-No que pensou quando viu aquele sujeito se passando por mim?

Scully esperava por aquela pergunta há dois dias. Não sabia ainda porque não haviam tocado no assunto.

Mulder fora apanhado em uma armadilha de Julian Kyle, que usando uma artimanha perfeita, sabotara a chamada falsa do orelhão na Glover Archbold Park com a voz de Skinner. Depois disso, treinara um de seus homens para se passar pelo agente quando fosse apresentado à Scully.

Para Kyle, não fora difícil descobrir os hábitos de Mulder, nem sobre sua vida íntima. Ele planejara bem demais sua vingança, só não esperava se deparar com a astúcia de Scully que fingira acreditar no falso Mulder ao mesmo tempo em que contara com ajuda de Frohike para alertar Skinner e o resto do FBI.

-No começo eu fiquei apavorada... Não acreditei e me recusei a aceitar que era você. Não havia prova de que era você. – ela respondeu sentindo a pressão da coxa dele na sua – Até que ele me implorou por uma cerveja ao invés de me pedir sementes de girassol.

Mulder riu olhando para ela de modo carinhoso.

-Se fosse pelas bananas eu teria acreditado. – ela completou com graça tomando outro gole de vinho. –Na verdade, eu considerei, dentro da ciência que conheço, que a evolução do homem se deu em milhões de anos, então neste caso, nenhum DNA conseguiria sofrer uma regressão total em poucas horas. Tudo teria que acontecer em meses, talvez em anos de pesquisa. Dez, doze horas... não seriam suficientes para reduzir um homem a um troglodita primata. Pelo menos não um homem como você, Mulder. Creio eu foi por isso que o Dr. Kyle não se arriscou em contaminá-lo. Não teria dado tempo de me convencer.

-Mesmo assim se arriscou muito.

-Para libertar você, eu faria tudo de novo se fosse preciso.

Ele não conseguiu mais resistir à vontade de tocá-la. Inclinou-se até que suas bocas se roçaram. Scully deslizou devagarzinho até colocar a taça no tapete e ele a esmagou com o corpo pesado daquele jeito que a dominava.

-Que tal terminarmos esta garrafa de vinho na cama? – Mulder balbuciou perto dos seus lábios.

-Se me prometer tirar o telefone do gancho...

-Faço o que você quiser.

-Dócil assim? – replicou puxando a camiseta dele para cima com os dedinhos habilidosos.

-Sou uma fera domada, esqueceu?

Scully deu um risinho sem-vergonha que o excitou. Nada era mais agradável do que vê-la sorrindo nos raros momentos de descontração que tinham juntos.

Empolgado com a idéia de ficarem íntimos mais uma vez, Mulder passou os braços sob o seu corpo e a pegou no colo.

-Dana, e se fosse mesmo eu?

Segurando no pescoço dele enquanto era carregada para a cama, Scully cruzou seu olhar.

-Não faria diferença para mim.

-Não? Eu teria me tornado um animal violento como aqueles pobres homens lá...

-Mesmo que eu passasse toda a minha vida procurando um antídoto, jamais iria desistir de você, Mulder. Do jeito que estivesse ao sair de lá, eu o amaria mesmo assim.

Chegando na cama, ele a depositou cuidadosamente e se ajoelhou do seu lado meio que bobo com sua beleza.

-Pena que o Coronel Case destruiu as pesquisas e as anotações do verdadeiro antídoto. Seria uma descoberta fantástica para você.

-Para a ciência. Eu só queria tê-lo de volta pra mim.

Como um felino, ele subiu na cama e ela lhe deu espaço sem tirar os olhos dos seus.

-Agora que me tem todinho seu, o que quer fazer comigo? – desafiou rouco.

-Não consegue ler minha mente? – replicou marota.

-Consigo ler seus lábios...!

Fim.


End file.
